


Another Pathetic Lifeform

by Domina_Stellarum



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Redemption, resentful friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Stellarum/pseuds/Domina_Stellarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn feels guilty about throwing a certain Captain down a trash chute and Rey has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I demand more lesbians.

Rey stood for a moment, catching her breath as she watched the earth cave in all around her. The man who had tried his absolute hardest to kill her was drifting further and further away from her line of sight. A wave of relief flooded over her when he was finally disappeared into the darkness of the forest. 

Rey shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady her shaking body. She powered down her saber and tucked it into her belt. A second later she was off running, trying desperately to find Finn in the darkened forest. 

After several frantic minutes of searching she finally stumbled across the limp body of her friend lying in the snow, blood puddling under his shoulder. She quickly reached into the pack on her belt and called for Chewy to bring the Falcon as close as he possibly could to her current coordinates. She leaned down and breathed a sigh of receive when she realized he was still breathing. As gently as she could, Rey bent down and pulled Finn out of the snow.

Finn groaned as she lifted him up, half carrying, half dragging him towards the Falcon. 

“S-stop.” He mumbled. “Hav...to go back”

“We don’t have time!” Rey shouted, picking up her pace as a large tree came crashing down only feet behind them.

“No!” Finn grumbled, trying to push away from Rey. “...can’t let ‘er die!”

“Can’t let who die?” Rey asked, panicking at the thought of leaving behind anyone on the doomed planet. 

“Garbage chute….” He huffed “th-third level...” He stuttered before going limp in Rey’s arms once more. 

“Shit!” Rey cussed as she finally reached the ship. She gently shifted Finn into the waiting arms of Chewbacca. 

“We can’t leave yet!” She shouted as she ran towards the cockpit. 

The Wookiee growled in protest. 

“It’ll be quick! I promise!” She called over her shoulder, already settling into the controls. 

Rey maneuvered the ship through the rapidly collapsing forest and quickly found a ,mostly intact, area to land the Falcon in. She bolted up and out towards the ramp. Chewy growled, causing her to pause.

“I won’t let that happen.” She replied, sprinting off the ship. She flew through the doors of the base, relieved to find it empty. She skidded past the broken lift and took the stairs two at a time, sprinting down the hall, and searched madly for anything that even vaguely resembled a trash chute. 

A mere second before giving up she heard a sharp scream from somewhere to her right. She frantically searched the area and found a small door. A loud grinding, along with what sounded like screams of pain, were coming from behind it. Rey took a brief second to study a panel near the door. She huffed and began yanking wires from the wall. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and Rey saw a figure squirming in the middle of the room. The compactor was moving sporadically, the walls crushing on and off at different intervals, but never fully coming together. It must have malfunctioned as the base was destroyed Rey thought. The figure screamed again as a wall slammed against their body. 

They turned their head as the dim light of the hallway flooded the small area. Rey gaped as she realized who the figure was, a high ranking stormtrooper by the name of Phasma. 

She pushed her fear back and reached out towards the figure, flinching as another wall crashed forward towards the trooper. “I’m here to get you out!” Rey called out. 

Phasma reached out her own hand and weakly clasped Rey’s arm. Rey pulled hard but nothing happened. 

“My arm is caught!” Phasma called out, her voice shaking. 

Rey pulled her hand back and gasped, it was covered in blood. She looked back at the trooper and saw her arm, as well as her breastplate, was dripping with blood. 

“Shit!” She huffed before climbing into the chute herself. She watched the walls around her carefully, stopping and swearing every time they slammed shut. She finally reached Phasma and reached quickly around her, unhooking her armor from a scrap piece of metal. 

She felt the sudden force of one of the walls knock her sideways, sending her tumbling down into the mangled mess of garbage. Before she could get to her feet, a strong arm yanked her forward and out of the room.

The two tumbled to the floor as the compactor finally gave out under the stress of the collapsing base. Rey scrambled to her feet and watched Phasma struggle to get to hers, the blood streaming down her body was making the floor beneath her slick. 

Rey quickly pulled the woman to her feet and the pair bolted down and out towards the Falcon. 

Phasma stumbled to a stop. “I...know this s-ship...” She wheezed before collapsing at the base of the ramp. 

Rey groaned as she dragged the woman by her shoulders onto the ship. “Go! Now!” She shouted at Chewbacca as she passed the cockpit. 

The sudden lurch of the ship sent her stumbling around the hallway, struggling even more to get the woman into one of the cargo bays. As soon as the Falcon had stabilized, she leant the chrome clad woman against a crate and secured her hopefully non-injured wrist to a nearby pipe. 

Rey trugged backup to the cockpit and flopped down into the co-pilots chair. She felt a sweeping sense of exhaustion flooded over her. She shut her eyes and briefly wondered what would come of the woman in the cargo hold. 

What seemed like mere seconds later, Rey was awoken by a warm hand and low growl. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Chewbacca, he was telling her they were almost home. 

The next few moments seemed to blur together. They landed, medics came rushing in for Finn, Rey stepped into the blinding sun and was surrounded by cheers of excitement. She watched as Finn was carted away and she felt the threatening sting of tears in her eyes. Somehow, she knew he would be alright. She could feel it. 

Before she could follow the medical transport a warm face caught her eye. General Organa walked towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Rey let the tears fall as she embraced the woman back. Deep in her own heart Rey could feel the suffering radiating from Leia. Quickly Rey began to panic, worried about what Leia would have to say about the stormtrooper currently locked in the Falcon. 

Rey pulled away from Leia awkwardly, shifting her weight. 

“What is is?” Leia asked, still holding Rey’s arms gently. 

“It’s...there’s something...someone else on the ship.” She replied quietly, turning to look back at the aircraft behind her. 

Leia eyed Rey nervously before following her back onboard the Falcon. A few moments later the two women were standing in front of the injured Captain. She was unconscious but still alive. The woman’s breath came rattling out of her cracked helmet and worried Rey greatly. She knew Phasma needed immediate medical attention. 

“This is...one of The Order’s highest ranking members!” Leia nearly yelled. The older women’s outburst startled Rey. 

“I know! But she needed help! I wasn’t just about to let her die!” Rey retorted.

“This woman is a stormtrooper, Rey! She is powerful and very dangerous! You know how the First Order operates! Do you have any idea how risky it is having her on this base!?”

“Yes, of course I know! But Finn…” Rey started. 

Leia stopped her mid-sentence, “Finn chose to abandon The Order on his own! She…”

“Finn is the one who told me to go back for her!” Rey shouted at last. 

Leia looked surprised and opened her mouth to reply. She sighed and glanced between the trooper and Rey. 

“You’re going to drop her on the nearest habitable planet the minute she is healed. Do you understand?” She turned and walked out of the room. Stopping at the door she turned over her shoulder and glanced at Rey, “We are going to have a talk about this later.”

Rey nodded and bent down to untie the restraints around Phasam’s hand. 

Rey hoisted the woman up and heard her groan in pain. It was going to be just as difficult to get the Captain off the ship as it was to get her on. She lowered Phasma back onto the ground, and searched the immediate area for something to help. 

Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps came echoing through the halls of the empty ship. Rey bolted to stand between Phasma and the small hatch that led into the room. The hatch door flew open and Poe stepped into the room. 

“General Organa told me you needed some help in heeee-” Poe stopped as he laid eyes on the slumped figure behind Rey. 

“What the hell is she doing here Rey?!” He asked frantically, yanking Rey away from the trooper. 

“Let go of me!” She shouted, pulling her arm from his grip. “I’m the one who brought her here!” 

Poe glared at her. “She’s the one who gave the order to kill all those people on Jakku! You know that don’t you? This woman is evil Rey!”

“I...I know alright?” She sighed and buried her face in her hands. “I know who she is...I just...I couldn’t let her die.” 

Poe kept glaring as Rey continued. “Finn… told me to get her okay? And...I trust Finn. I know who she and what she’s done but...I trust him.” 

Poe sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Yeah...I trust Finn too.” He finally replied. 

Rey gave a weak smile and leaned down to pull one of Phasma’s arms over her shoulder. “I’m still going to need help” She added weakly. 

Poe walked over and did the same. Together they hoisted the Captain to her feet, both struggling to keep their own balance. 

“Were going to get some looks” Poe mumbled as they neared the boarding ramp. “Might even send some people running and screaming” 

Rey glanced at him. “I know, but this is the right thing to do. This is what Finn would do.” 

Together they carried the injured Captain into the sun and prepared for the reactions that would ultimately come.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe and Rey dragged the Captain into the blazing sunlight, her chrome armor sending glares of light into every direction. The pair had to stop every few steps to readjust themselves to the weight of the trooper. 

“How---the hell ---did you manage to get her on the Falcon by yourself?” Poe asked, stopping to pull Phasma’s arm further over his shoulder. 

“That’s a good question.” Rey huffed in response. She shifted her weight and glanced around them. Several pilots and workers had stopped their tasks to gawk at them. She turned her focus to a hanger off to her left as a nearby mechanic shouted at them. It was in a dialect Rey couldn't recognize. 

Poe snapped his head up and yelled back, something that Rey guessed was not at all pleasant. Poe’s outburst sent the mechanic scampering back into the hanger, but not before he shouted another assumed to be profanity at the two. 

“Don’t mind him.” Poe said, rolling his eyes. “C’mon. We should get her inside before she cooks in this armor.” 

Rey sent a glare towards the hanger the loud-mouthed mechanic had disappeared into. She huffed and fell instep with Poe, dragging Phasma into the cool halls of the base. Poe led her through a few corridors and multi-purpose rooms before they came across a long hallway. It was eerily bare and made a shiver run down Rey’s spine. 

“The main infirmary is bound to be crowded.” Poe sighed, pulling Rey towards a small doorway. Inside were several medical regulation beds and some equipment. Rey pondered the lack of equipment and assumed the main infirmary was desperate for the extra machines and were using them to treat the others who had come back wounded. Rey eyed the room and felt the pleasant sense of relief settle over her as she realized they were alone. 

It took a lot of effort from both of them, but Poe and Rey managed to haul Phasma onto a bed near the front of the small room. Rey moved quickly towards the head of the bed. She pulled a few levers and watched as the bed sank into a more horizontal position. She hoped that from this position it would be easier to disrobe the woman of her obnoxiously shiny armor. 

Poe, in turn, stayed rooted at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. “I don’t like this.” 

Rey ignored his comment as she leaned over Phasama. “We have to get this armor off her.” It’s probably what saved her from the fall into the compactor she thought. 

She gave the woman a once over, trying to decided where to start first. Finally, she settled on her already undone arm, the gauntlet was gone but the black glove beneath was still, mostly, in tact. Rey gently pulled the glove off and studied the hand under it. Phasma’s left hand was covered in various scrapes and already dark bruises. She hopped the rest of her body was spared the brunt of these injuries, but the large amount of dried blood caking the chrome plating told her otherwise. 

Rey continued gently removing the armor, slowly moving her way up Phasma’s arm. She couldn’t believe how intricate the armor actually was, and how heavy. She pulled an arm band close to her face and studied the piece. It was probably built to deflect laser blasts and other firearms. Rey wondered briefly how it would hold up against a light saber. 

A sudden clang pulled her from her trance. She turned to face Poe, still standing at the end of the bed. He was yanking armor off Phasma and throwing it haphazardly into a pile on the floor. 

“We have to be gentle!” Rey restored, reaching out and swatting his hand from the troopers thigh. 

Poe chucked the piece he had in his hand across the room, it struck the wall with a loud clang. “I don’t care!” he shouted. “As far as I’m concerned she…” He stopped and gestured at the woman on the bed. “Should been left on that forsaken planet to burn with the rest of the First Order!” He threw his hands up and stalked towards the exit. Pausing at the door he glanced over his shoulder at his friend. 

She was still standing next to bed, twisting the arm band in her hands. She couldn't stop the hurt from openly pouring over her features.

He sighed.”I...I’m going to check on Finn.” He mumbled before leaving. 

Rey turned back towards Phasma and let out a deep sigh. Silently she began removing the woman’s armor again. 

When she was finished, the woman left lying on the table was somehow not what Rey was expecting. She was tall, but that was obvious even before the armor was removed. The black under armor she wore covered, what Rey would guess to be, perfectly chiseled arms and legs. Tears in the material revealed slices of her torso and arms, the paleness of her skin shining brightly against the black cloth. 

Rey studied the woman’s body for a second more before turning towards her head. There was a thick crust of blood under the chin of the helmet the women still wore. Rey leaned forwards and hesitated, not wanting to injure her further. She lifted the helmet off as gently as I could and was shocked by the face beneath it. 

Phasma’s face and hair were matted with blood, a large gash stretched from her temple to the middle of her forehead. Her left eye was most likely swollen shut and a deep bruise was developing around it. Rey could feel her heart beat in her chest, heavy and fast, as she rushed out of the room and called for a medic.

A moment later the doctor came bolting in. He stopped halfway into the room and stared at the bloody armor on the floor. 

“You expect me to help her?” He questioned, extending his arm to stop the medical droid that came floating lazily after him, from continuing on to Phasma’s bedside. “I wasn’t aware we were still taking in stray stormtroopers!” A thick layer of disgust seemed to drip off the sentence.

“Yes!” Rey growled. “I expect you to treat her!” When the man stood rooted in place she snapped at him again, “ I have orders from General Organa that this woman be treated!” She half lied. As the man stared and huffed, it seemed as if her was weighing his options; either treat Phasma or deal with General Organa. The former seemed to be a better option, for a mere minute later he shoved past her and stalked towards the bed. 

Rey hoped that her outburst wouldn’t come back to haunt her. 

The medic and the droid then immediately went to work. The droid seemed to make quick work of the gash on Phasma’s head, cleaning and sealing it with such ease it entransed Rey. It hovered here and there over the woman’s body, most likely scanning for broken bones she thought. 

A minute later the droid Rey had been so carefully observing drifted out of the room. She then turned her attention back towards the medic. 

“She has a broken zygomatic bone, three fractured ribs, and a pretty badly broken wrist.” He huffed. “Not to mention the dozens of lacerations.” He added. 

“Will she be okay?” Rey asked, hoping the urgency in her voice wasn’t obvious. 

“She will, but we need to move her into the main infirmary to treat her.” He responded as he motioned for Rey to help him. 

She moved behind the head of the bed and pushed it gently away from the wall. The medic pulled the bed through the small doorway and down the large hall she and Poe had dragged Phasma through only a short while before. Further down the hall, the medic paused and waited for the door behind him to lift open. Once inside the main infirmary he guided Rey to a smaller wing filled similar beds, each neatly set up around the room and each occupied by, what Rey assumed, were injured pilots and other personnel. The wing was quieter than the main room, but still had the ambient murmur of machines and medics moving about. 

Once the bed was in place, the medic hooked up an IV drip and a few of other machines. Rey watched as he stuck the needle gently in Phasma’s arm. Rey seemed to flinch for her, absent mindedly rubbing her own arm where the needle had gone in. The medic continued to treat Phasama as if she were a regular patient. Rey wondered just to what extent that would continue. Once done the medic glanced up at Rey and motioned towards Phasma. 

“How long has she been unconscious?” He asked, folding a blanket neatly over the woman’s legs and torso. 

Rey racked her brain. Everything seemed so blurred together, like it took place years ago. She returned the medic’s gaze and shrugged. A helpless feeling washed over her, the same feeling that washed over her as she watched Finn fall, bloody in the snow. 

The medic rolled his eyes and pulled a thin curtain away from the wall. He yanked it around the area of the bed and shooed Rey, making her take a few steps back. 

“She’s in pretty rough shape right now. It’ll take a while for a full body scan and for us to set her bones.” he gave Rey a once over glance and added, “You should get some sleep yourself.” 

Rey peaked behind the curtain once more before walking off. Dozens of emotions flooded over her at once. She didn’t quite know what to make of them. She wanted to hate the woman she rescued, she wanted to block the surge of emotions that overcame her when the Captain’s mask was removed. But somehow she couldn’t shake the warm feeling that has swelled in her chest. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and wandered aimlessly through the infirmary. 

The last few beds in the wing seemed to have been left unoccupied. She sighed and sat down on one, yanking her boots off and throwing them against the wall. The thin mattress felt like a welcoming cloud after the day she had been through. Rey pulled the sheets over her, not minding the rough and stiff texture. She took a deep breath and let the ambient noise of the infirmary put her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A series of bright flashes and ghostly whispers swirled in Rey's head as she slept. She could feel cold earth beneath her as rain poured relentlessly around a barren wasteland. In the distance lightning flashed, illuminating a dozen dark figures shrouded in all black. Rey stumbled back and the slick earth turned into frozen snow. She spun as the loud whir of lightsaber static started behind her. The red glow faded once more the black. Rey was left alone in a dark forest, the screams of her past filling her head. She could hear the shrill screams of a lost little girl, the anguished cries of her friends and the loud crash of trees around her. The crashing grew louder and louder and louder until…

Rey jolted up. Her breath coming in ragged jolts and her heart felt as if it was going to beat out of her chest. She held her head in her hands and took a deep breath. 

“It was only a dream.” She reminded herself. 

A sudden crash ripped through the air and Rey jolted out of bed, fully expecting the infirmary around her to melt into the dark wasteland of her dreams. A wave of relief flooded over her as she realized the bright infirmary was there to stay. 

Another crash and the murmur of people made Rey suddenly realize that all was not as well as she would of hoped. She slipped her boots back on and began running towards the source of the noise. 

She skidded up to a small crowd of people, most of whom were other patients, trying to find the source of the sudden commotion. 

At the center of the small circle of people, Rey saw Phasma, still bloody and dressed in black yelling at everyone around her. She had one arm fully bandaged and the other cuffed to the small bed. In her free hand she was wielding an IV pole like a weapon, slashing and stabbing at anyone who got close. 

“Ma’am! You need to sit down this instant!” A medic tried, attempting to calm the furious woman. Rey recognized him as the medic who had moved Phasma in the first place. 

“Like hell I will!” Phasma reared back, striking the medic square in the nose. The man fell heavily on the floor, blood running down his face like a waterfall. Another medic swooped down and pulled him up, quickly ushering him out of the way of Phasma’s rage. 

“I demand that you release me!” She shouted again, tugging at the cuff around her wrist. Her attempts to pull it off had only left her wrist raw and bloody. 

Rey stopped the injured medic as he shoved his way through the crowd. “What in the world is going on?”

“That bitch you brought here is going crazy!” He huffed, blood spilling from his nose. He yanked himself from another medic and stalked away, swearing. 

Rey glanced at the man’s wouldbe escort, searching her face for answers. 

“We received orders to restrain her.” The medic started, “We got the first arm shackle on, but then she woke up and went hysterical.” She motioned down the hall. “He wasn’t the first person she’s hit. And he isn't the worst either. We need to find someway to sedate her, or she's going to take out the entire medical staff.” 

Rey thought for a moment. She knew the only way Phasma could be sedated was if she could be distracted from the medics. Rey explained to the other woman that she would draw Phasma's attention in order to let the medics get in and sedate her. After Rey was done explaining her plan she sent the woman off to prepare. Rey then began to shove her way through the crowd, the closer she got to Phasma, the faster her heart beat in her chest. The Captain had taken down a few grown men before her, and Rey couldn’t help but imagine what would happen to her. 

She shoved a few nurses and onlookers out of the way and pushed forward, making direct eye-contact with her target. 

Phasma glared for a moment, as if she was trying to remember Rey’s face. “You!” She spat menacingly, jabbing the IV pole in Rey’s direction. 

Rey stepped back and looked around, the medic motioned for her to keep the Captain.

Phasma took a step towards Rey, the bed sliding forward with her, and continued. “You’re that scavenger girl Lord Ren was looking for!” Phasma yelled as she leapt forward, swinging the pole at Rey. 

Rey ducked and jumped back up, yanking the pole from Phasma’s hands. The taller woman huffed and took a series of swings at Rey; each time she missed, she seemed to get angrier. Her anger, along with her injuries and the bed, seemed to slow Phasma down, but only slightly. 

Rey knew she had to get Phasma down somehow. Another swing and another duck and Rey was in the perfect position. She swung the IV pole around and knocked Phasma’s feet out from under her, the woman's face twisting in confusion as the pole made sudden contact with the back of her legs. 

Phasma growled in pain and tried in vain to stand back up. The arm attached to the bed kept her in an awkward sitting position. Rey dashed forward and pinned Phasma’s other hand to ground as the medic rushed in and administered the sedative. 

Phasma stared at Rey and Rey stared back. As the larger woman fought to keep her eyes open, Rey could tell the drugs were starting to work. With the help of the other medics, she pulled the Captain to her feet and laid her back in bed. 

Once Phasma was safely in bed, sedated and secure, Rey felt a strange pang of regret. Knocking the troopers feet out from under her probably only exacerbated her injuries. 

Rey glanced at the woman one last time before nearly running out of the infirmary. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but she knew it had to be anywhere else but there. 

She wandered aimlessly down the semi-familiar halls of the base and found herself in a small dining hall. She was about to leave when her stomach growled in protest. 

Rey opted for a small breakfast, not really hungry after the events of the day. As she sat, poking a fork at new sort of fruit, a figure flashed into her peripheral vision. 

She glanced up and was greeted by the firm, tinny voice of a familiar gold droid. 

“Hello miss Rey,” the droid chirped. “The General has requested your presence in the mission room.” 

Rey nodded and stood, “Thank you C3-PO.” 

“Would you like me to escort you to the General?” The droid asked. 

Rey shook her head no and began walking out of the dining hall. Her thoughts raced as she meandered down the bright white halls of the resistance base. As she neared the mission room, a vision of a furious General Organa slipped through her mind and she shuddered.

As she entered the large room she was greeted, not by the red faced, shouting woman from her imagination but rather by a stern woman who spoke in an even and authoritative tone. 

“She has to go.” General Organa spoke as soon as Rey was close enough to hear her. 

“But…” Rey started. 

Leia held up her hand and stopped the younger woman mid sentence. “No buts!” She quipped. “That woman is a menace and has caused enough damage already. We have a war to fight and I need everyone focused on the task at hand. I can't keep wasting medics on her when so many others desperately need their attention!” 

Rey started to retort but stopped herself. A wave of guilt crashed over her as she thought back to the medic with the broken nose. 

Leia continued, “I know you want to help her, but I simply cannot justify spending valuable resources on a woman who wants nothing more than to harm this operation.” 

Rey stood quietly for a moment, “I know.” She finally whispered. “But, I just couldn't leave her there. Finn…”

“I know, Finn told you to get her.” Leia finished. Her features softened and she sighed. “I just don't know what to do with her. I can't waste medics on her and I can't waste men guarding her.” 

There was an awkward silence as both women stared at each other. 

“Unless,” Leia started, “You watch after her.” 

“What?” Squeaked Rey. 

“You're the one who brought her here, and you want her to stay. Either you look after her or she's gone.” 

The matter of fact tone of the General's voice made Rey realize very quickly that she had no choice in the matter.

“She will be allowed to stay in the infirmary until her major injuries are manageable and then she will be placed fully under your care. I don't want any more trouble from her. Do you understand?” 

“Yes ma'am,” Rey replied, nodding in agreement with the General. 

As Leia nodded and returned to her duties, Rey began her walk back to the infirmary. Halfway down the hall, she wondered how in the hell she was going to tell her friends about her new found position, and more importantly, how she was going to explain the situation to Phasma.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey wandered through the halls of the base, going to and fro between the infirmary and the room where her newly found friend was being kept. She couldn't bring herself to look at either Phasma or Finn, but eventually the she felt that the latter would be better company; that and she bitterly felt as if she owed him a long visit after the events of the day. 

She spun on her heels and tried to remember how long she had been pacing the halls like a lunatic. As she slipped into Finn’s room she was surprised to find him not asleep like she had expected but instead sitting up in bed. He beamed a large, but weak, smile at her as she neared the bed. 

Rey couldn't resist the urge to throw her arms around Finn's neck. She squeezed until a small groan escaped the man beneath her. 

Finn cringed as she let go, “Watch the shoulder.” 

She stroked a thumb gently across the thick bandages that covered his chest and arm. “I'm so sorry Finn, it's all my fault. I should never have…” 

Finn cut her off, “It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault.” He smiled warmly at her and grasped her hand in his. After a moment he added with a small laugh, “Except maybe Lord Ren. I'm pretty sure it's all his fault.” 

Rey felt herself let out a small giggle and smiled again. 

Her brief moment of happiness was soon clouded by a sudden tap at the door. The two glanced at the door just in time to witness Poe teeter in with two large plates of food from the cafeteria. 

“Oh!” Poe smiled as he laid eyes on his friend. “I was really hoping you would be awake by the time I got back!” He set the trays down and eagerly leaned into to hug Finn. Before either could stop him, Poe had Finn engulfed in his arms. This time it was more than a small groan that escaped the man. 

The shout sent Poe reeling back in shock. 

“Shoulder…” Finn moaned, after a brief moment of cringing, he looked up and smiled warmly at Poe, quickly melting away the terrified look on the man's face. 

Poe returned the smile and reached back for the dinner trays. He set one down on a small table by himself and the other on the tray attached to Finn's bed. 

He sent an embarrassed smile at Rey, “If I woulda known you were joining us, I would have grabbed you something.” He apologized. 

Rey smiled and commented on how she had just returned from the cafeteria herself. A fact that wouldn't stop her from taking small bites from Finn’s tray a few minutes later. 

As the three ate in a comfortable silence, a nurse sauntered in to check on Finn. She looked at the posse and smiled. 

“I'm glad to see that you're awake young man.” She set a small cup by his bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“To be honest, it hurt like hell sitting up and my shoulder stings something fierce.” He stopped to gently rub the bandaged area. 

“Well if that's it for now, I'd say you're doing pretty well. I didn't think you were going to be awake for another day or so.” 

He smiled at her and she continued, “I can tell you that you'll probably be more sore tomorrow, and it might get even worse when you're back up and running but,” she gestured to the cup, “if you take two of those every day, it'll make the pain easier to manage.” 

Finn grabbed the small cup and tipped it back. The nurse smiled again and walked towards the door. 

“Such a good patient.” She chipped to no one in particular. As she walked out of the room she called over her shoulder, “I'll be back in half an hour to check on you!” 

Poe smiled at Finn and glanced at Rey. “Speaking of good patients…” He started. 

Rey cringed but kept quiet. 

Finn glanced between his two friends, a sudden tenseness had come between them. “What are you talking about? Rey did you get hurt?” He asked, suddenly concerned. 

Rey sighed. “No, I'm fine but…” 

“But…?” Finn urged. 

“She brought back that chrome clad bitch.” Poe blurted. 

“Phasma?” Finn questioned.

Rey nodded and Finn sighed deeply. “Thank you.” 

Poe gawked at his friends. “You two are crazy.” He sputtered. 

Finn turned to look at Poe, “I told her to get Phasma out of the trash chute...at least I think I did. All I remember is thinking that she didn't deserve to die that way….that I'm a better person than that. I'm better than her.” 

Poe’s gaze softened. “I know you are.” He replied, reaching out to grasp Finn's hand. 

“I'm just having a hard time with it. She's a stormtrooper!” 

Rey cocked an eyebrow and Poe sighed. “You know what I mean.” He added softly, stroking the back of Finn’s hand. 

Finn squeezed his hand and smiled softly. “I know.” He turned to look at Rey. “But I'm glad you got her. Is she doing alright?” 

Rey huffed a small laugh. “She's alive and kicking.” 

“Literally kicking.” Poe added. “And screaming and yelling and jabbing and punching.” 

Finn smiled. “She is one tough woman. When I was younger I hated her. She would make us do drill after drill after drill until we were lying on the floor, dying to catch our breath. But, as I got older, I realized it was pretty hard to hate someone you've lived with for your whole life. I didn't hate her so much anymore, after everything she did to me during training...I wanted her to get a taste of her own medicine. But I don't think I ever wanted to kill her. I think...I think maybe I even respect her a little.” 

“Well, mostly respect.” He shrugged. 

Rey smiled at him and let him continue, “When the members of my garrison and I were younger we used to joke about her armor. We all thought she must have been some sort of terrifying lizard lady with beady red eyes, or have green skin and horns and fangs.” He pulled a face and the trio let out a series of small giggles. 

“No.” Rey smiled, “She's actually quite beautiful.” 

Poe and Finn exchanged glances before sending bewildered stares at their friend. 

She glanced between them, “What?” She asked. 

“What does she look like?” Poe finally asked. 

“I...what?” 

“I'm actually curious too.” Finn piped up. 

“Uh…” Rey started. “She's blonde.” 

“Blonde?”

Rey twiddle a small corner of the bed sheet. “But, not like blonde blonde. Like a silvery, almost golden. She's got these fierce blue eyes and high cheek bones. And her hair, it's short and frames her face. It's…” She stopped and glanced up, Finn looked like he was trying to imagine the picture she way painting. Poe on the other hand was smirking. 

“Her hair is short.” She cleared her throat, “Which is perfect for combat.” She ended. She could feel a hot blush creep up her neck and prick at her cheeks.

Poe was still smirking when Finn piped up. “She does sound..uh..not awful.” He still looked as if he was trying to mentally replace years of reptilian images with those of a pretty blonde woman. By the way his face scrunched, it wasn't working. 

Rey quickly changed the subject and was all too relieved when the trio happily started chatting about starship repairs and the state of Poe's black x-wing. 

After a while of chatting a nurse hurried back into the small room and shooed Poe and Rey out, insisting that Finn rest. 

The two lingered around the door for a few moments more before walking silently down the hall. 

“I…” Poe started. “I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier.” 

Rey glanced up at the man. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued. “I just...you gotta understand. I saw what she did to all those people...she just gave the order and they were dead. It's a hard thing to look past you know?” 

Rey stopped and leaned against the corridor wall. “ I understand.” She replied a moment later. 

Poe nodded and continued down the hall. Rey followed silently and they fell back into step with each other.

“I still don't trust her.” Poe commented. 

“Neither does General Organa.” 

“I'm not surprised. She generally has a pretty good hold stuff like that.” 

“She…” Rey started, but stopped herself.

“She?” Poe pressed, gently reaching out he grabbed her shoulders. 

“General organa wants me to watch over her.”’

“Watch over Phasma?” 

Rey chewed her lip nervously and nodded. “It's the only way she'll be able to stay! I have to! I can't just let her be abandoned somewhere. For all I know the Order will hunt her down and kill her!” 

“So what!?” Poe shouted, raking his hands through his hair. 

Rey stepped back, startled by the man's outburst. “Poe…” She started. 

“I know...I know. I'm sorry. I just...you know how I feel about this. She needs an armed guard not…” 

“Me?” Rey shot back. “I can defend myself you know.”

“I know! But I also know how the Order works. Whether they want her back or not she will try to return to them and she will go through anything in her way. If you got hurt...” 

Rey shifted her glance downward. Poe sighed. “I can't have two people I care about in the infirmary at the same time.” 

Rey smiled at the man. “I can take care of myself.” She repeated. 

Poe returned the smile and pulled Rey into a tight embrace. 

“Does this mean you'll help me watch her?” She mumbled into his shoulder. He huffed a laugh and moved to hold her at arm's length.

“Don't push it.” He mockingly threatened as he released her and began walking down the hall. 

“At least help me tell her!” Rey called after him. But he didn't seem to hear, or at least pretended not to. She didn't mind. In her heart she knew that she would have to deal with this on her own. Telling Phasma wasn't going to be easy but at least she had the full, albeit begrudging, support of her friends. With a slight weight off her shoulders she continued down the hall towards Phasma’s new quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy inconsistent updates batman. Sorry about the short chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
